A Rift In Reunion
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: The battle for Haven is over and the good guys have won. Blake never thought she would see her team again, and they thought the same for Blake, especially Yang. Now they stand face-to-face with one another. One-shot.


**A/N: This is kind of how I think Team RWBY's reunion should've gone down.**

The battle for Haven was over. Adam had ran off and Salem's forces had, as well. Yang had secured the Relic of Knowledge and Haven was safe. With everyone's help, somehow, they managed to secure victory for once and now everyone was back together… Well, if only it were as simple as that.

"The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members," said Kali. "Haven is safe."

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped," said Ghira.

"It's okay."

Ilia came around the door that was now broken open. She walked towards Sun and the Belladonnas.

"He was the only one to escape tonight," she said. "Those in the White Fang that followed him, won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided."

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long," said Ghira. "Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world."

"And they'll need a new leader," Kali said, looking up at her husband with a smile.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief. Adam, as much as she held her resolved, still scared her, but at least he was gone and Haven was safe. Most importantly, she didn't run.

Suddenly, she grabbed by Sun's tail and was turned to face her old teammates on the other side of the room: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. Among them was also the Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Yang was coming down the stairs with what she presumed to be the Relic of Knowledge. Then she handed it over to her uncle, Qrow.

"What happened?" he said.

"I don't know exactly," said Yang. "When I got down there, Cinder was gone… and Vernal was dead."

"And Raven?"

Yang needed a second to answer. Raven truly valued her own life over her daughter. She then saw that she should've known that from the beginning. She did abandon her at birth and wouldn't answer when she asked why.

"...Gone."

"Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker," Qrow said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Blake stared at her team from afar, seeing Yang walk over to pick up her robot arm and go to her sister. Weiss was among them. As much as she wanted to talk to them, something was stopping her. Sun beamed at her with a ray of positivity, which urged to go forward despite the fear.

"Weiss, are you okay?" said Ruby.

"Well, I don't know if this stain will come out," said Weiss. She glanced over at Jaune, a small grin was the only sign of a thank-you she would give to him for now. Ruby giggled a bit, but was happy to see that she was fine after what happened. Her face lit up as Blake had finally found the courage to walk over to them.

"So, Blake?" Ruby said. "What're you doing here?"

"I… I was gonna ask you three the same thing," Blake said, her voice sounding shaking.

"That's… a looong story."

"Well… I'm not going anywhere," said Blake.

Ruby smiled. "That's great!"

"Sure…"

Both Ruby and Blake stared at Yang. Her stare at Blake was cold and Weiss's was giving her classic "Ice Queen" glare.

"Whoa… Yang," said Ruby.

Blake pulled down a gulp. She knew she would have to talk to Yang. "Y-Yang, I-"

"Spout off whatever you want, Blake," Yang said, flatly. "How do we know that what you're saying is the truth?"

"W-Well, I-"

"Yang, she's back," said Ruby. "Isn't that what matters?"

"What's stopping her from running off again the next time something bad happens?" said Yang. "How do we know you'll stay true to your word, Blake?"

Blake was disoriented a bit at this. She knew something like this would happen, but she was still surprised at it.

"Yang, I realized… that I run away too much," she said. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to protect Haven from the White Fang. I promise, Yang. I'm here to stay."

Yang's angry stare only remained with every word. Everything that came out of her mouth and every look in Blake's eyes that cried for mercy, just felt like a huge fake performance to her. After everything she put her through, did she expect her to just forgive and forget? Her hand trembled, but she stopped it by crossing her arms.

"Whatever…" she grumbled. She walked away from Blake to go help Qrow with an unconscious Oscar. Blake held out her hand, but Yang was already too far away. She turned to Weiss who still had yet to say anything.

"I never expected you to come back," she said, coldly.

"Weiss," said Blake. "You believe me… right?"

"Do you have any idea how torn up Yang was after you abandoned her?"

"Weiss, I thought I had to leave! I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said. "You looked me _straight_ in the eyes and promised that the next time something big came up you would come to your teammates, and you didn't! You took off again and left!"

"I know," Blake said. "I promise Weiss. I'm not leaving again. This time, I mean it."

Weiss crossed her arms. The same pouty look was on her face. "If you really want me to believe you, then you have to prove it. You'd better not slip up or take one step back, because I'll know, Blake Belladonna."

Blake could bare to make eye contact. Tears began to enter her eyes.

"R-Ruby?" she said.

"Blake... " Ruby said, looking over at Yang. "You… really hurt Yang's feelings." She looked back at Blake, who was looking downward. She already knew Blake was feeling guilty over all of this, but Ruby was really happy that she was here. Unfortunately, it felt she was the only one. "I'm glad you're here, but… if you want us to be Team RWBY again, you're… You're gonna have to earn our trust again." Ruby wasn't shooting a glare. Her expression was a call for determination. She wanted Blake to be with them again, but she had to think of her team first and herself second.

"That… that's what I'm here for," she said.

A smile appeared on Ruby's face. "Okay."

Now that the Relic was secured their journey would take them to Atlus. Team RWBY was back together, but not really. Blake had a huge rift to overcome. It was Yang's reaction that hurt her the most. She doesn't expect Yang to forgive, but the fact that this could be true hurt her even more.

The path ahead wasn't going to be easy for Blake.

* * *

 **One-shot Of June**

 **A Diamond of a Lie - Harvest Moon**

 **Other Stories:**

 **Splatoon: A Fresh Spark - Splatoon**

 **Broken Worlds - Steven Universe**

 **A/N: Have an idea for a one-shot? Please let me know.**


End file.
